Accordion style vehicle stop sticks are generally known in the relevant arts to exhibit various advantages over linear style stop sticks. Unfortunately, however, in order to ensure effective operation against a target vehicle the known accordion style stop sticks must be carefully deployed in order to ensure that the stop stick is right side up. Because in at least some circumstances, the press of time or other environmental and/or officer safety issues result in such a stop stick being inadvertently deployed upside down, generally resulting in a missed opportunity to stop the offending vehicle. Additionally, the known accordion style stop sticks are also generally prone to snapping back upon deployment, causing the expanded stop stick to contract and, as a consequence, reducing the available length of stop stick and also often resulting in missed opportunity to stop the offending vehicle.
Still further, when either of these situations occurs, a deploying officer may attempt to perform post deployment adjustment of the incorrectly deployed stop stick. Unfortunately, such behavior causes the officer to be exposed to traffic and, in many cases, has resulted in serious injury and even fatality. As a result, it is an overriding object of the present invention to improve over the prior art by teaching an accordion style vehicle tire deflation system that is particularly adapted for effective operation regardless of whether the stop stick is deployed right side up or upside down and that is also generally impervious to inadvertent post deployment collapses.